Remember: Memoirs of awesome people
by slutzama
Summary: School AU; Genderbending; Slices of life; America decides to write down events of her college life with the help of her friends England, sister Prussia, Norway and S. Italy, along with the manly Bad Friends trio, Denmark and Netherlands. Oh my!
1. First Memory

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! This story is mainly published on my art journal, where there is also an entry with EVERYTHING you need to know about the story; how it came to be, how it works, where I get my ideas, what is the setting, WHO are the characters… And much more!**_

_**Sadly this site is stupid and seems to dislike links, so I can't leave the link here. I'm angry. Leave a review, and I'll give you the link!**_

_**Or visit yellow_boxxx on LiveJournal!  
**_

* * *

_A tiny insight into life in Canada; Where there are no gaps between genders. Meaning you walk around half-naked around the opposite sex at school. It's awesome. *thumbs up*_

"The edge… I must… *pant* I MUST REACH IT!"

There was this blond girl swimming pathetically in the pool. She was panting like crazy, trying to reach the edge to catch her breath, I guess. This was pretty strange. She was in our P.E. class this morning, swimming in the pool at the same time as the rest of us did, and yet, I had no idea who she was.

"GAAAH! SOMEONE! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE! YOU! America! Help me!"

I got up when the girl called my nickname, wondering how the hell she knew it if she was a transfer student. I guess she was one, since I had never seen her before. As I walked to the edge of the pool, close to where she was swimming, her green eyes became familiar, and the heavy British accent she spoke with seemed to light a bulb in my head. Oh my god. Could this pathetic girl with scrambled strands of hair all of her face actually be my wonderful, adorable, glass-wearing roommate? Just when I managed to stick the pieces together and realize that this mess was actually England, ruined by the water, she started screaming. France, also known as that wonderful yet creepy classmate, who's beauty (I really don't know about this) was also ruined by awkward blond locks sticking in his face, was now hugging her fiercely (everything he did was fierce), making my friend rage and splash water everywhere.

A screeching sound was emitted from our teacher's whistle, followed by a warning to Francis; "HEY! No bad touching in the pool!"

* * *

**_This is just a tiny, TINY snippet of what you'll be reading in the future! Please drop a comment to MOTIVATE ME, or to drop of any knowledge or SUGGESTIONS! Or request anything for future chapters! Which pairings do you want to see? What should happen? It would inspire me a lot and give me ideas! _**


	2. Second Memory

"Oh my fucking god. Okay. You'll never believe the hell I went through last night!"

Lovina always had interesting stories to tell each day at lunchtime. She did after all live with one of the members of the most famous clique on campus; the Bad Friends Trio. There were some things I still didn't understand about this… How come someone as conservative and strict as her lived with someone who doesn't know about boundaries like Antonio? Why could a girl live in the same room as a guy? Why were they even friends in the first place? And finally… WHY WEREN'T THEY GOING OUT TOGETHER GOSH DO IT ALREADY!

"Okay, so I was in my room, doing that Biology essay-that's due for today by the way, I bet you haven't done it yet Gina?"

Prussia started playing with one of her locks, laughing nervously. Lovina sighed and continued her story, her face becoming more flustered after every sentence.

"Of course… so anyways, it was one in the morning I think? Antonio still wasn't back, but you know me, I wasn't worried about that asshole AT ALL! So, just as I finish the last sentence of my essay, the door slams open, and guess who comes in? Uh-uh, Antonio, France and Gilbert. But they brought more friends along; Denmark and the new guy-I think he's Netherlands. About that, I noticed they're often together recently… Bastards seem to cling together."

I noticed that Norway's cheeks got slightly pink when Lovina mentioned Netherlands. Or was it when she mentioned Denmark? Anyways, I THINK I'M ONTO SOMETHING HERE. Oh yeah, noticed how strange this is? Every day, I sit with England, South Italy, Norway and Prussia (the sister). I have no idea how this came to be. But one thing is sure, I love to hear Lovina's awkward stories about her roommate and I can't stop laughing and screaming talking with Gina. And then there's my long-lost sister also known as Arthie and that quiet, reserved, but really cute girl Adelise, who both apparently hate us but hell, I KNOW they love us and like to look cool because they hang out with us. Oh yeah. I know it because I'm the hero.

"Okay, so the guys come in, and I know where they came from… Because obviously those bastards weren't walking in a straight line and their nose and eyes were all red. I mean, what else would a bunch of guys be doing at one in the morning?

-Having fun with their own bodies!"

Gina was grinning widely, apparently proud of her answer. I flashed her a thumbs up in agreement, Norway and Artie blushed, and Lovina, surprised, continued her wonderful story;

"Damn it! Why would you know that?

-I have a brother too, you know.

-Ugh… anyways… So they're like, 'HEY LOVINA! WHAT'S UP, DO YOU WANNA insert words that may not be repeated here'. That's when I turn-off my laptop and my bed light and attempt to sleep. I don't know if I really did think I could've done that with those bastards in my room. And here comes the worst part. It's not as if they would've just passed out, vomited or yelled about everything. As Gina guessed, the guys began having FUN. Oh my fucking god! I was so terrified! I heard some zippers go down and shirts getting unbuttoned, the new guy flop down on my OWN BED GODDAMMIT! Spain and Prussia on the other bed and the two others sit down on the floor. And then they started LAUGHING, I have NO FUCKING IDEA WHY, and I could hear some creepy slick sounds, and then I FREAKING got up. Of course I put my hand on my eyes okay, because unlike you two (She pointed at me and Gina) I'm NOT a pervert. So I ran out of the room and closed the door."

Lovina was now holding her face with both of her hands, terrified about the story she had just told, while Norway and England picked their plates up and moved to another table, all flushed. Prussia and I were laughing loudly, banging our fists on the table, receiving some annoyed glares from the other students in the cafeteria. It was the kind of story we often heard, but hearing it from South Italy's mouth was just so much more hilarious.

"No waaay! (Gina wiped a tear off with her sleeve, still laughing) Did you hear them say anything before you left?

-Well… oh god… I can't believe I'm going to repeat this… Too much information… Your twin brother, he said something like…"

_Hahahaha! I knew that the amazing me and my life partners represent three of the biggest European nations, but I didn't expect the representatives of countries as small as Denmark and Netherlands to be so damn HUGE down there! Hahahahaha!_

Oh yeah. I know this is what Prussia said because I'm the hero. Everything I say is a fact. That's why I'm writing this… Memories.

If we don't write them down somewhere, for everyone to read, we'll just be another life that appeared and then died in a short period of time, having left nothing to the world. SO I'LL KEEP WRITING ALL OF THIS AMAZING BULLSHIT BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT! *thumbs up*

_-Alfrea xoxox_


	3. Third Memory

**A/N;; this chapter has been cut in half because this site doesn't allow Adult Only content… read the whole chapter and learn more about the series at my art journal!**

**Visit yellow_boxxx on LiveJournal!**

* * *

Aah, well, the other day… I think it was Wednesday night, yeah. Gilbert asked me to go to his house to help him out with some essay he had to do in his economics class. My classes finished early that day, a few hours before his did. So I told myself that I'd go to his place right away, maybe sleep on his porch a while until he'd get back. Mind you, the house Mr. and Mrs. Weillschmidt bought on the campus for their two sons and their daughter was HUGE. I wonder what they did of their lives to have the money to buy a house just for their kids! So anyways, I was eating a tomato (no one understands how I can just eat a tomato like that, munching on it as if it was an apple), backpack over my shoulder, when I finally reached the Weillschmidt household after a good half an hour of walking. It was already getting late, and the sun was gone. So anyways, I sat down in the stairs, ready to wait an hour if I had to for Gilbert to come home.

"Spain! You're gonna freeze outside! Come on in!"

I heard the door fly open and Gilbert's twin sister ushered me inside their house. I didn't think she'd already be back home. Was Ludwig there too?

"Don't worry; neither of my brothers are back yet." Prussia sat down (more like threw herself) on a nearby recliner, crossing her legs and looking at me with those mischievous red eyes. Most people were scared of the twins' albino features, their eyes the color of blood and their hair colored like those of the elderly. I had learned to trust and admire those traits, like I had understood how they both were great friends despite their arrogance and wickedness. Okay, maybe saying they're wicked is a little too much.

"I'm bored…"

Oh yeah. I heard that a lot from brother Prussia. And I knew it never meant anything good. But truth be told, I was also bored at the moment… (Okay okay, I'll have to be careful not to stain my pants writing down what happens next, hahaha!) After saying that last sentence, sister Prussia just sat there, probably thinking, her chin resting on her palm. Her crimson eyes scanned me, from my feet to my tousled brown hair, and then she grinned. Oh no. It was THAT grin. I think I'll name it the Weillschmidt-wants-to-have-some-fun-grin. She uncrossed her legs and spread them wide and "oh god." As a reflex, my hand grabbed the silver rosary hanging from my neck. Gina wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. She still had that grin on, and I felt myself smile too. Just like her twin brother, she knew how to have a good time.

I didn't think twice, didn't worry about the consequences, even if a vague 'Gilbert is going to kill you' resonated at the back of my head. I accepted the invitation and kneeled in front of her like the gentleman I am (Really!), letting my eyes capture every detail. Prussia looked particularly attractive in this angle; half-closed eyes burning with lust, tight white blouse leaving nothing to the imagination, silver hair cascading down her chest and curling near her waist. I grabbed her hand and pulled it close to me, its sweet aroma tingling my senses and since when can I write in such a sexy way? Hahahaha!

I took one finger in my mouth, gently sucking it and was rewarded with a low moan from above. Gina really is just like her brother; she gets excited by nothing! I looked up to see that she was now rubbing her still covered breasts with her free hand, eyes closed. I proceeded to insert a second finger in my mouth, and then left them to lick all the way up her arm. I got up and leaned onto her, hands now on her waist and my lips on her own. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss, tongue already wrestling mine. Prussia bit my lower lip and I didn't struggle, instead moaning about the pleasure I was feeling all the way down my pants. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, she pulled back to let us breath, and whispered;

"Foreplay is for sissies. Do it. Now."

**[insert p0rn here]**

And then we didn't remember that we were in the middle of the Weillschmidt's house entrance. And we forgot about something very important while we were 'having fun' to pass the time. Gilbert.

"WHAT THE FUUUUCK! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER TONIO!!"

Aaaw, writing down our memories is pretty cool, but now I need to go change my pants…

_-Antonio Fernandez Carriedo aka Spain =)_

_

* * *

  
_

Oh my! Some drama is up! I think. Today at lunchtime, England was trying to explain me how logarithms work. I love being with her in maths class, this way she helps me with everything! Sometimes she even does my homework! Anyways, so we're just doing some maths, when oh my! Adriaan (That's the new guy's name! He's in the Nations club actually, he represents Netherlands. I know this because I'm the hero of the club.) walks over to our table, followed by Spain.

"Yo, Norway! What do we have to study for midterms? In History?"

Hoho, I knew Netherlands and Adelise had something for each other, since they were together in their history class and always sitting next to each other. But strangely, Norway didn't stutter or blush for a second, coldly answering;

"The two industrial revolutions. Fascism. Marxism. Everything about Karl Marx. The Russi--"

I stopped listening because well, not only was what Norway saying boring but I suddenly was terrified-and slightly amused-and slightly turned on, I admit-by Antonio, who was now leaning over Gina, his hands on her hips and his face dangerously close to her ear. I didn't hear everything he whispered into my friend's ear, but I managed to catch a 'last night', followed by smiles from both and red on Prussia's cheeks. SHE WAS EMBARASSED. OH MY GOD!! I have no idea what happened between these two, and why Gina hadn't told me anything, and why, after Netherlands finished talking to Norway and started to walk away, Spain kissed my friend ON HER LIPS WHAT THE! before walking away.

"Do you have anything to say?"

England bluntly questioned sister Prussia, who was now looking down, half ashamed half embarrassed… OH MY GOD WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY OBNOXIOUS, CONFIDENT GINA? Norway was looking at her with her usual indifferent expression and I was staring, wide-eyed, still surprised that my best friend (I think) had just been kissed by my favorite guy ever (in a totally platonic way). And then the drama. Lovina grabbed her food tray and walked away. I think I even saw some tears in her golden eyes.

I'm not sure what to do now, should I be happy for Gina and Antonio or should I do something for Lovina, who's maybe, I think, JEALOUS? OH WAIT what is this! I'm the hero, I should know what to do! I'll find a solution! *thumbs up*

_-Alfrea xox_


End file.
